forevercgfandomcom-20200215-history
FOREVER 3rd Group Draft 2017
Information The meeting was a public audition where a number of pre-selected candidates had the chance to be drafted into a team by a group of the team's representatives. The final event was organized into rounds, and each round the representatives selected a candidate they wanted for their team. The rounds went on until all teams decided to stop. In case of an overlapping choice, the team's captains decided the winner by a mini spinner tournament. Members that remained after all teams stopped drafting were to be sent home. Once a member was selected, they became a Draft Member for that team. Team AZ and Team P did not participate. All the draftees would start out promoted to their teams. Members who were not chosen will automatically advance to the last round auditions, should they choose to audition for FOREVER and sister groups again. Member Draft Pool A total of 30 finalists between 12 and 24 years where selected for the 3rd Group Draft Kaigi 2017. The announcement was made on December 17, 2016. • Aoki Yasuko, Fukao Moa, Funaki Nao, Genji Moe, Godo Suki, Ishihara Kaeda, Kawachi Yoru, Kenmotsu Kei, Kitano Saika, Koyama Michiko, Kusunoki Madoka, Maeno Wen-yen, Mishima Chiaki, Miura Haruka, Muraguchi Aika, Nakae Kana, Numata Ryoko, Suzuki Honomi, Soho Nagisa, Shiraishi Reika, Saito Sekai, Tatsuno Neko, Takano Shion, Takagawa Meimi, Tokuoka Karen, Tsukamoto Sakura, Toyama Yui, Uoya Aine, Yasui Manatsu, Yoemon Arisa Teams' Representatives Each team will be represented by a number of people: • Team Captain (Bold) • Team Co-Captain (Italicized) • Team Scout: This member is elected from the team to follow and scout out the candidates before the final event Teams • Team F: Kasana Ura, Kira, Miriana Acerbi • Team O: Kashiwagi Nagisa, Kono Evviy, Ota Aika • Team R: Gemini Cedar, Kihara Emiri, Phoebe Michel • Team EVER: Nerrisa, Matsumoto Kumi, Takayama Minami • Team N: Okita Maaya, Uchiyama Tsubasa, Yamamura Nana • Team U: Inoue Kokoro, Okada Riko, Yakuta Yuki • Team M: Sayuki Kanna, Tomori Airi, Yoshida Natsumi • Team H: Aizawa Chiari, Mizuno Nabiki, Yoshihara Yuko Rounds:________________________________________ 1st Round • Team F: Numata Ryoko • Team O: Genji Moe • Team R: Yoemon Arisa • Team N: Mishima Chiaki • Team U: Shiraishi Reika > Godo Suki • Team M: Shiraishi Reika > Kenmotsu Kei • Team H: Yasui Manatsu 2nd Round • Team F: Tokuoka Karen • Team O: Suzuki Honomi • Team R: Kitano Saika • Team U: Kitano Saika > Tatsuno Neko • Team M: Kitano Saika > Tsukamoto Sakura • Team H: Kitano Saika > Ishihara Kaeda 3rd Round • Team F: Nakae Kana • Team N: Shiraishi Reika • Team U: Soho Nagisa • Team M: Funaki Nao 4th Round • Team U: Aoki Yasuko • Team M: Takano Shion 5th Round • Team U: Saito Sekai Final Results: • Team F (3): Nakae Kana, Numata Ryoko, Tokuoka Karen • Team O (2): Genji Moe, Suzuki Honomi • Team R (2): Kitano Saika, Yoemon Arisa • Team N (2): Ishihara Kaeda, Mishima Chiaki, Shiraishi Reika • Team U (5): Aoki Yasuko, Godo Suki, Saito Sekai, Soho Nagisa, Tatsuno Neko • Team M (4): Funaki Nao, Kenmotsu Kei, Takano Shion, Tsukamoto Sakura • Team H (1): Yasui Manatsu • Unpicked Members (9): Fukao Moa, Koyama Michiko, Kusunoki Madoka, Maeno Wen-yen, Miura Haruka, Muraguchi Aika, Takagawa Meimi, Toyama Yui, Uoya Aine • Withdrew (1): Kawachi Yoru Trivia • Maeno Wen-yen and Toyama Yui were admitted into NEBular’s Tokushu Members. • Kusunoki Madoka was admitted into NEBular’s 1st generation.